Smiling On The Inside
by Idontneedthegunjohn
Summary: Batman and Robin rush to fight The Riddler, but with disastrous consequences...


**Smiling On The Inside**

By

Idontneedthegunjohn

It was a dark, foreboding night. The moon shone lazily through hazy clouds, the silhouettes of Gotham City's skyscrapers standing watch over the smoggy streets below. Gargoyles perched upon the eaves of buildings grinned to each other, sharing some eternal private joke. Hopelessness and apathy hung in the air like a bad smell. A smell everyone seemed to have gotten used to these days.

But through all this darkness, a shining, speeding beacon of hope. It penetrated the despair, leaving the prospect of redemption in its wake. It was the Batmobile.

Batman was sat at the wheel of his chariot of justice, trusty sidekick Robin at his side. His pale eyes held a steely determination, but also a deep sadness. They stared, unblinking, at the road ahead.

'Robin, have you gathered any more information?' He asked in his gravely voice.

'The Riddler and his cronies are holed up in the library and are up to no good, Batman!'Came Robin's shrill reply.

Robin, barely a man in age, was as brave and noble a sidekick Batman could hope for. His initial reluctance to take him under his wing seemed almost foolhardy now. He'd come a long way from the rage filled, revenge driven punk Batman had met him as.

'The Library you say? What on earth does the Riddler want with the library?'

'Maybe he had to pay a fine...' Ventured Robin.

Batman allowed himself a wry smile. A rare treat in these anarchic times.

'Ha! You sure do have an over active imagination my yellow caped chum. Everyone knows criminals can't read...'

Robin glanced sideways, his raised eyebrow betraying his exasperation.

'Uhhh, Batman, the Riddler has set us some of the most difficult challenges and puzzles we've ever had to solve. I'm pretty sure he can read.'

'My dear Robin. There's still so much you have to learn.'

Batman reached across and patted him on the head. Robin turned his attention to the window, seeing his own reflection scowl.

'Estimated time to engagement, boy wonder?'

'About two minutes. And please stop calling me that Batman. I gets on my tits.'

Batman laughed again.

'What's so funny?' Enquired Robin, a little hurt his request was not taken seriously.

'Well it's just, you're Robin. Right? And you said it got on your tits...' Batman trailed off.

Robin looked on unimpressed.

'You know. Robins...tits. They're both types of birds. Follow me?'

'I get the joke. It just isn't funny.' Robin scowled. 'I'm trying to make a serious request here.'

'Oh lighten up, bird brain. It's not my fault you chose a silly animal as your namesake.' Batman protested.

'Robins aren't silly! They're very pretty. Besides, they can be quite vicious.' Robin retorted.

'That's true I suppose...if you're a worm...' Batman giggled. 'And as we've never met a villain called The Worm, I guess your point's kind of redundant.'

Robin huffed, crossed his arms and pouted out of the window.

'They are very pretty. I'll give you that. Maybe you can puff out your chest, flutter your eyelashes and chirp The Riddler in to submission?' Batman said, trying to stifle his laughter.

Robin sank lower in to his chair and didn't reply. Batman didn't get the hint.

'Why couldn't you have chosen a cooler name? A better animal? You could have been, uh, Dog Dude for instance. Or perhaps Cat Chap? Then again I doubt Catwoman would be very happy about that.'

Robin squirmed. Trying to bite his tongue.

'I know! Marmoset Man! Doesn't float your boat? Shame. That's got potential.'

They sat in silence with only the roar of the engine for company as they neared their destination. Batman took a right hand corner deliberately sharp so Robin hit his head on the window. He didn't get a rise.

'Squirrel Squire?'

Robin shot him a sly look.

'We're here now, Buttman.' Robin quipped.

'Oooh, very mature.' Smirked Batman.

As much as he respected Robin, he enjoyed taking the piss out of him a little more.

'Stop it. Some of us here are professional. We've got a job to do.'

Batman handbrake turned in to the curb, fitting snugly between two cars. He turned to grin at Robin, but he was already out of the car and starting towards the library. Slightly disappointed, Batman followed, grabbing his utility belt on the way out and strapping it around his waist.

Robin kicked open the large, ornate library doors. The madness inside was revealed. Books were scattered all over the floor, torn out pages dancing in the wind that had rushed in. Shelves had been tipped over and statues smashed. There was a large bonfire where the librarians desk had once been and above it, on the second floor balcony, stood The Riddler, grinning like a maniac.

'Welcome dear boy! You're here just in time for the grand unveiling!' The Riddler shrieked.

His voice was excited and seemed constantly on edge. He was dressed in his usual green suit and hat. Question mark tie peeking curiously out from the top buttons. Batman appeared behind Robin. He took a quick glance around but could see no obvious traps or set ups.

'The Bat is here too! Oh delightful!' The Riddler cackled.

'Your game is through, Riddler! Give yourself up now and it'll save you a dry cleaning bill for that suit. Green doesn't go well with red after all.' Batman threatened.

'Don't you wish to know what my grand scheme was, Batty boy?' Enquired Riddler.

Robin snickered at the name.

'No, you gormless green git. I don't care. All I know is you've caused enough trouble already.'

The Riddler seemed a bit taken back and crestfallen. He motioned to the sides then banged his cane on the marble floor. It reverberated throughout the building.

'Let's see if my henchmen can convince you otherwise?' Riddler grinned.

Riddler's henchmen appeared from the still standing book cases. Two clinged to the balcony, awaiting their turn. They were wearing The Riddler's traditional green leotards with eye masks and wielded shock batons.

'The Riddler must pay these guys well,' Batman muttered to himself. 'Because they didn't join for the uniform...'

Batman and Robin advanced further inside the library, keeping an eye on both sides as they advanced on the waiting mob. Batman reached to his utility belt and swiftly dispatched a batarang in one fluid motion. It caught a henchman in the face and sent him sprawling to the floor, unconscious. Similarly, Robin threw one of his own projectiles. The henchman it took out would later resent the fact that he was taken out by such a stupidly themed weapon. Christmas time was never the same.

Batman and Robin advanced further towards the henchmen, who were moving to encircle them just in front of the Bonfire. Sparks and cinders wafted up towards the glass domed ceiling before raining back down on the embattled protagonists.

'Robin! You know what to do!'

They positioned themselves back to back and waited for the henchmen to make a move, they shuffled nervously around the caped crusaders looking for an opportunity. One lunged in clumsily with his shock baton but Batman saw it coming a mile off. He grabbed the henchman by the wrist and pulled him to the side and forward, throwing him off balance. Batman brought his other arm forward and connected with his elbow to the side of the stumbling henchman's head. He then twisted his arm around and down so the henchman dropped the baton and was pinned on his knees. A swift chop to the side of the neck made sure that the next baton this henchman would be seeing was a prison guard's nightstick.

This time Robin got the chance to shine as another henchman came forward. This one tried a turning backhand strike. Robin dropped to the ground, easily avoiding the swing, then swept the bad guy's legs from underneath him. He landed flat on his back, knocking the air out of his lungs. Robin quickly followed with a snap punch to the downed guy's head, knocking him out.

Two more came in tandem towards Batman, both wildly swinging their batons with no real skill. Batman weaved and dodged. One made contact with his body armour but it had no effect. Batman stepped inside once henchman's guard after a clumsy miss and wrenched his arm around so that he ended up shocking himself. He fell to the floor, not to get back up a free man.

The other henchman saw an opportunity and thrust his baton towards Batman's face, where there was exposed skin. He got a spinning back kick to the sternum for his troubles. Bent over and struggling to get air, Batman dropped to one knee with an elbow outstretched so that his opponent's head bounced off both limbs, sending him in to the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

Meanwhile Robin had been facing off with another foe. This one decided to use a different tactic and discarded his shock baton. He had a size advantage over the diminutive Robin so tried to grapple him. Robin slipped out of his grip and threw some straights at the guy's head but he seemed unfazed. The henchman tried again, this time Robin was caught and was unable to wriggle free. The guy tried to throw Robin sideways but he managed to carry the momentum and overbalance his enemy, rolling on to his back and using his leg to carry his much larger opponent over, sending him crashing upside down in to a book case. The last henchman looked at them both, backing away slowly, then ran off to hide.

'Excellent work Robin!' Declared Batman.

'It's not over yet, Batman.' Replied Robin, motioning towards the two henchmen still curiously perched on the balcony.

The miscreants looked at each other, then focused on the two heroes. These two were dressed differently. They wore body armour as well as full head masks and goggles. They both had Katanas, which they unsheathed. Batman stepped forward.

'Just walk away and we will pursue you no further. It's your boss we're after.'

They didn't reply.

'I don't think they're going to listen, Batma...'

Before Robin could finish, they both jumped down, blades glowing a fierce orange from the fire. Batman took a further step forward, positioning himself in the bad guys trajectory and delivering a thunderous uppercut just before he reached the ground. The sword clattered to the ground, punctuated by a thump as the henchman crumpled in a heap on the floor. The other opponent landed successfully and began stalking Robin. Robin psyched himself up, trying to anticipate the move he would have to make to counter the attack. The henchman raised his sword and began to swing, Robin began to make his move but was scuppered by Batman who had thrown his bola around the guy's neck and pulled him mercilessly to the ground. Batman stood over the fallen quarry and delivered a swift knock out punch.

'Hey! No fair, I had that guy!' Robin lamented.

Batman only smirked and shrugged. They turned their attention to where The Riddler had been standing. He was gone.

'Now where's that grinning buffoon wandered off to?'

'I'm not sure Robin, we should split up and search. I'll take the left, you take the right.'

Robin nodded and set off. Meanwhile Batman headed towards the fiction section. He saw the librarian, a helpful older gentleman usually of impeccable manners, slumped against a book case.

'Citizen! Are you alright? Do you require assistance?'

'Urrmmm muuuuuhh aggagagagagaga.' Came the reply.

'Poor man, beaten senseless by these thoughtless thugs.'

Batman held the man by the shoulders, trying to shake some sense in to him. Then he noticed the man's face. It had fallen on both sides, though he retained a moronic grin which his tongue lolled out of, depositing drool over his chin. His eyes seemed to want to keep as far away from each other as possible, giving him the appearance of a complete nutter. He didn't respond to any stimulus, including when Batman gave him a cheeky slap in the face.

'My god. What have they done to you?'

An echoing voice disrupted Batman's musings.

'Riddle me this, Bratman and Ribbon! I have roots, but have no home. I can leave, but can not move. What am I?'

'Quit your ridiculous riddling and come out to face us!' Came Robin's voice.

Batman sat there for a moment, mulling the question over in his head. The stricken man caught his attention. After a few seconds, it dawned on him.

'A...vegetable?' Batman wondered aloud.

Laughing rang out through the wrecked library.

'Correctamundo Batman! Behold my latest invention with which I will take over the city! The Retard Ray!' The Riddler's voice reverberated around the room.

Before Batman could say anything, a blasting sound rang out, followed by a whimper.

'Robin! Where are you? Call my name if you can hear me, dear boy!'

No answer came, only the soft laughter of The Riddler, gently mocking him. Batman stood up and took cover. He peeked out and could see nothing but the raging fire and ruined books, scattered all over the place. He rushed from cover to cover, desperately trying to find Robin but all too aware that with one shot, he would become bumbling beetroot, just like the librarian. Were the effects permanent? Was there a cure? He knew none of these things. Only that his friend was in trouble and needed his help. Batman peered around the corner of the children's section. There sat Robin, grinning like an imbecile with a copy of Spot the Dog resting open on his head like a dunce's cap. Batman took a quick look around before rushing to his partners aid.

'Robin! What has he done to you?'

'Muaaaaooooaaaaaa! Uhhhhuhuhuhuhuh!'

'Oh no. No no no no no!' Batman cried at no one in particular.

'Looks like Robin has let himself go to seed...' Cruelly joked The Riddler from afar.

'You monster! He's only a boy! You've taken his whole life from him...'

But only childish sniggering met his lament.

Batman took Robin in his arms and gently stroked his hair. He tried to gaze mournfully in to his eyes but was put off by Robin's asinine gurn.

'Right now as you hold him in your arms, his mind is slipping away. His memories evaporating, his faculties dissolving, his cognition crumbling. He will be a quivering, gibbering wreck forever. Would you like to join him?' Riddler's words rang coldly through empty space.

Batman gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Anger exploded within him. He was a bottle of coke, The Riddler's words were Mentos to him.

'I'll rip your fucking ankles off! I'm going strangle you to death with your own tie! I'm going to make you eat your hat, shit it out, then eat it again ad infinitum!' He roared to the world.

Batman spun around and desperately listened for the source of the soft, mocking laughter. He sensed something and dived to the side just as a jet of green, hazy light shot past. He rolled in to cover and confirmed mentally where the shot had come from. He reached for a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground beside him. As he planned, The Riddler started blind firing in to the smoke while he ventured around the other side of the bookcase and hoisted himself up to the second floor with his bat-winch. Crouching down, he started making his way along the circular balcony, honing in on his prey.

'Where are you Batman? I've got a ticket here for a nice stay at a special hotel. The staff are very nice. They'll feed you, entertain you, cater for your every whim! Why spend your time fighting crime when you can have an easy life? You won't even have to wipe your own arse. How does that sound?' The Riddler teased.

Batman resisted temptation to reply and fought back the rage, staying hidden. He came to the point where The Riddler's shots came from but he was not to be found. He looked around again unable to find a clue, then grabbed a book from the floor and tossed it to the ground below, making a thudding noise. Another shot rang out a bit further ahead from on top of an ornate stone door frame. Batman moved to the opposite wall and moved forward, until he was directly underneath him. Sighting the edge of the barrel, Batman used his bat-lasso to grab the infernal weapon and pull it, and its operator, over the edge. However there was just one thud as the weapon, attached to a tripod, hit the floor. An aerial gently swayed from the impact as a red LED softly flickered.

'Awww, disappointed Batman? You're going to have to try harder than that.' Came The Riddler's grating words.

Batman stepped towards the downed weapon and stamped down on it, cracking its casing and, he hoped, rendering it inoperable. He took a moment to look around, trying to find the slightest hint that might give away The Riddler's position but all he could see was the devastation all around and the soft sound of Robin's idiotic babbling. Batman froze, he'd left Robin all alone in his vulnerable state in vengeful pursuit, he hurried back to where he'd left him lying and sure enough, there was The Riddler, toying with his stricken companion. He was unaware that Batman was swiftly, but silently, approaching and before he knew it, Batman was upon him.

'Get the hell away from him you freak!' Batman scowled.

He grabbed The Riddler by the lapels and picked him up off his feet so they were face to face.

'Oh Batman! What a pleasant surprise!'

But before The Riddler could continue with his wise cracking, Batman brought his knee up heavily in to his groin, then tossed him angrily to the floor. The Riddler lay there doubled up, coughing and wheezing, fighting for breath. Batman walked slowly around him, circling like a shark.

'That was..._cough_...unsportsmanlike.' The Riddler managed.

'Get to your feet.'

Batman's voice was cold and emotionless.

'I like it just fine here thanks.'

'I said, get to your feet.'

Batman kicked him in the ribs as encouragement, though it probably had the reverse effect.

'Alright, alright. Keep your spandex on.'

The Riddler slowly rose but was still unable to stand up fully. Leaning awkwardly with a pained expression.

'Put your fists up.' Batman growled.

'Can't we talk abo...'

The Riddler was interrupted by a right hand straight to his jaw. There was a flash of white in his vision and the world spun. His mind was in the clouds while his body slowly fell in on itself. He came to a few moments later on his knees.

'Again. Get up.' Batman commanded.

The Riddler didn't want to, but found himself doing it anyway. He swayed on his feet, stumbling here and there. He was acutely aware, when he tried to talk, that most of his teeth were missing. Batman threw another punch, this time to The Riddler's body, then followed with an elbow to the side of the head. The Riddler didn't go down this time but was plainly out on his feet. He stumbled backwards in to a bookcase. Batman followed after and unleashed a savage forward kick to his chest, crushing him against it. The Riddler stayed standing, his knees barely supporting his weight. Instinct kicked in for a moment and he lunged forwards, swinging a few wild punches. Batman easily avoided them and punished the clumsy attempt with an uppercut that sent The Riddler backwards, crashing in to the bookcase again. A few books dislodged and hit him on the head. In a brief moment of clarity, The Riddler remembered the knife he had stowed away in his waistband. He grabbed it and again came out swinging. Batman backed off, weaving and ducking the blade. The Riddler switched to a stabbing motion but Batman grabbed his wrist, wrenching it around and causing the Riddler to fall to his knees and drop the blade. Batman held him there for a moment, enjoying seeing him struggle, then he picked up the blade and plunged it in to The Riddler's ribs, puncturing his lung. He let out an ear piercing scream while Batman smirked.

'Wh...what the hell are you doing Batman? You've beaten me, fair's fair! Take me to the police station! I need to go back to Arkham Asylum!' The Riddler managed through wheezing and coughing up blood.

'Not this time Riddler.'

Batman let go of his arm and The Riddler tried to cover his wound, leaning forward in a begging position. Batman turned his attention towards Robin, who was having the time of his life where he'd been left, smiling at ceiling and throwing books around like a toddler with a toy. He knelt down beside him and stroked his short brown hair. The Riddler, struggling for breath and retching in the background, started shouting.

'You're not judge, jury and executioner Batman! You can't do this to me! You have rules!'

Batman stared in to Robin's crazily misaligned eyes.

'Rules are made to be broken.' He said softly to himself.

He then got up and made his way back over to The Riddler, who was now trying to crawl to the exit. Batman grabbed him by the hair and dragged him up. He then unleashed a few short, sharp jabs to The Riddler's face to keep him subdued then hoisted him over his shoulders.

'I have a riddle for you now, Riddler.'

'F...f...fuck you, Batman.'

The Riddler wasn't in the mood for one right now.

'Feed me I live, give me a drink I die, what am I?'

The Riddler mulled it over in his hazy mind but came to the answer too late. The flames from the fire grew in his vision and panic set in, but he was too weak to struggle out of it now.

'Give up? Here's your answer...'

Batman grabbed The Riddler one hand at his throat, the other his crotch. Then hoisted him above his head. Riddler tried to scream but Batman's grip was too tight. Batman cast him in to the raging fire then stood watching as the flames consumed his clothes, skin and hair. His features shrivelled and muscles contracted, locking him in to a deathly foetal position. No screams or drama, the fire was all consuming.

There was a commotion outside as police cars arrived, sirens blazing. Screeching tyres followed by masses of footsteps as police flooded the building, trying to look busy and important. Batman walked away from the fire and headed back towards Robin, picking him up silently and heading for the exit. Officers went about their business, some tried to talk to and questioned Batman but he paid them no mind. He made his way to the Batmobile to take his friend home.

Alfred was concerned. Young Robin was settled in to his room and, seemingly, having the time of his life. Though he had been robbed of his faculties and mind, he seemed to be enjoying life more than the angst filled, angry boy Alfred had known before. Master Wayne on the other hand, had not taken things so well. He had spent night after night by Robin's bedside talking, reassuring and soothing him. It was mostly for his own benefit of course but it didn't seem to be helping him cope with the loss of his friend. When he wasn't by Robin's bedside he was in the Bat Cave, doing god knows what. He'd changed the passwords to the entrances and didn't want to be disturbed. Alfred had noticed that there were a lot more bottles of whiskey and beer in the recycling than usual though.

Bruce hadn't been out fighting crime since the incident, as himself or Batman, and Gotham's use of the Bat signal had petered out to virtually nothing. On the plus side, the police had declared they weren't looking for anyone in relation to the death of The Riddler. It had taken a while to identify the body and piece together what had happened. Alfred had used his contacts in the Police to get the Retard Ray smuggled out of evidence so that Mr Wayne could give it proper analysis, hoping to find a cure or reversal of its devastatingly devious and humiliating effects. Alfred presumed that he had been so far unsuccessful.

Alfred headed to Robin's room, his mushed up dinner in hand. The room had been redecorated from the original classical décor, to colourful patterns and shapes. Lots of things to keep Robin's simple mind amused. Bruce's old baby things had come in very useful, though wrestling them down from the attic had been a tough job.

'Good evening Master Robin!' Alfred declared with a smile as he entered.

'Mnnnggg! Uhhh!' Robin replied excitedly.

'On the menu this evening we have sirloin steak, medium, with peppercorn sauce and roasted vegetables, all lovingly mushed up for your convenience! For desert we have crème brulee. No need to mash that one up, isn't that right Master Robin?'

'Hnnnngggggg, fffth, ffttthhhh!'

Alfred sat down on the bed beside him and checked the temperature with a spoonful of the meal. Not the most pleasant culinary experience but Master Robin seemed to like it.

'Okay, now open up. Here comes the choo choo train!'

Robin opened his mouth obediently and Alfred deposited the mulch in to his mouth. Robin still hadn't remembered about chewing and the brownish mixture seeped out of his grinning mouth. Feeding him was like decorating a wall by throwing a tin of paint at it. Messy, inefficient but kind of got the job done. Matters weren't helped by Robin's periodic tweeking and twitching, but Alfred did his best. After Robin was finished, Alfred placed the leftovers on the table by his bed. Then he left the room to wash up and go about the rest of his duties. Things weren't as hectic as they used to be and he was feeling lonely as a result. Up ahead he saw a shadow dart in to a room.

'Master Wayne? Is that you? We really must sit down for a chat. I fear for your state of mind.'

There was no answer. Understanding it meant he wasn't ready to talk, Alfred went on his way with a heavy heart. The figure waited until Alfred had passed, then carried on its way to Robin's room. Robin was busy trying to fit his hand in to his mouth when he was distracted by a figure out of the corner of his eye. Actually, as his eyes were permanently at the corners, he saw it quite clearly.

'Urrrr unnngggg huhuhuhuh!' Robin exclaimed.

The figure came and sat down on the bed next to him. It was Bruce. He was wearing his normal clothes but they were a bit gravy stained and smelly. He was also wearing his Batman mask. His breath stank of alcohol. Even Robin, in his blissfully unaware state of mind, screwed his face up at the smell of his breath.

'Hello Robin. It's me again.' Bruce slurred.

Robin stayed quiet. His basic instincts a little unsure and afraid.

'Y'know, when you were...normal, and we were fighting bad guys together, I was hard on you. For that I apologise. I was only having fun. I thought it might make you a bit hardier in the long run, more able to contain your emotions and thus be a more effe..._hiccup_...tive crime fighter.'

Bruce put his hand on Robin's curled up hand, which he held close to his body. Robin flinched ever so slightly. Bruce continued.

'In all our time fighting bad guys, I never got the chance to tell you how I felt about you. After all, it's bad to mix private affairs and business.'

Robin didn't and couldn't understand. He just lay there, whining quietly.

'Well the truth is, there's a reason why I never married or settled down and it's not because I was too busy saving Gotham city from human waste and scum. Y'see, Robin, I...I...I'm gay.' Bruce blurted out.

He was surprised when he heard himself say the words. So many years of being unsure, denying his own feelings and locking them up evaporated away. A dam of relief burst and flooded his soul with waters of well being. He began to weep.

'I'm a gay man! I'm a queer superhero, a vagina dodging vigilante, a pillow biter of justice!' He sobbed.

Robin lay there, smiling his inane grin. If he was capable of recoiling in horror, he would have done so. Bruce embraced Robin, burying his mask clad face in to his simpleton sidekick's chest. After a few moments more of weeping, Bruce drew away to take a swig from the bottle of whiskey he'd brought with him.

'What's more Robin, is I'm a gay man in love. I'm in love with you, Robin. Even after what's happened I can't help it, I can't deny my feelings. If I can't fight alongside you then I want to look after you until we're both old.'

Bruce stared in to one of Robin's eyes, because it was impossible to look at both simultaneously.

'Just give me a sign you feel the same Robin. If you're locked up in there, in that fleshy prison, give me a sign that you understand and say yes!'

'Unnnnggg!' Robin exclaimed as he soiled himself.

Slightly taken back, Bruce hesitated before before smiling and winking.

'Oh you romantic, kinky bastard. Kiss me...'

Bruce moved in for a kiss and planted it right on Robin's gaping cake hole. Robin tongued and slobbered over Bruce's face, unaware of what was really going on or the connotations of what was happening. Bruce responded passionately and moved to lie on top of Robin on the bed.

'Uhhhh, mmnnggggg!' Robin muttered.

'Oh yes, I know. It feels so right' Bruce responded.

Bruce carried on kissing Robin and ran his hands over his stiff, awkwardly postured body.

'I must have you now!' Bruce whispered lustfully.

He grabbed Robin and turned him over forcefully. Robin whimpered as Bruce tore his pyjama bottoms off revealing an adult nappy. The combination of lust, years of repressed desire and heady amounts of alcohol conspired to make Bruce throw caution, care and hygiene out of the window and he tore off the adult nappy with all his might, throwing faecal matter across the room. Bruce slapped Robin's dirty arse, it made a satisfyingly disgusting wet slapping sound. He used his hand as a scoop and cleared Robin's cheeks, ready for entry. He unzipped himself and went straight to it, as he was already hard. Robin's anus was remarkably resistant and after a few moments of struggling Bruce decided extra lubrication was needed. He spotted the left over mushy food on the table and reached for it.

'Just you hold on, we're nearly ready.' Bruce breathed.

Robin made muffled cries as Bruce slathered his ample cock with the soppy food remnants, then applied some to Robin's ring, slipping in a cheeky finger in the process. Then he pressed himself in to Robin's behind, putting all of his body weight in to it. Still Robin's anus resisted, until it finally gave way and Bruce's cock burst forth inside him. Bruce was overcome by the pleasurable sensation while Robin bumbled in to the pillows. Slowly, he began to pump back and forth, squelching noises satisfyingly reverberating around the room. The leftovers mixed with the faecal matter and the movement, creating a foamy brown substance that effervesced more the harder and faster Bruce ground away. Finally, Bruce came to the point of no return and unleashed his load inside of Robin's disabled arse. Bruce stayed for a moment, waiting for his shrinking cock to pop out, then fell backwards on to the bed. Robin continued making whimpering sounds in to the pillows.

'That was fantastic, Robin.'

Robin didn't reply. But then Bruce didn't really expect or want him to. Bruce was just about to fall asleep when the sound of shattering china brought him back.

Alfred stood in the doorway holding a tray that'd had the smashed teapot and cups on it. The look on his face was story of shock, disgust, horror and bemusement. Bruce's blood ran cold. They stared at each other a while before Bruce broke the silence.

'Alfred. It's not what it looks like...'

With that, Alfred dropped the tray and started to flee to the safety of his quarters.

'Alfred, wait!' Bruce said apprehensively and set out in pursuit.

He chased Alfred along the hall. He was quite fast for a man of advancing years but was still not quick enough to get away. Bruce tucked himself in just before he grabbed Alfred, but Alfred turned around and pushed Bruce away.

'Get away from me! What's wrong with you Master Bruce?'

Bruce's superhero instincts kicked in as Alfred pushed him and in the confusion with all the adrenaline, Bruce swung a right hook with his shit covered hand that connected with Alfred's temple. Bruce immediately stopped in his tracks.

'Oh shit! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Alfred!'

Alfred seemed stunned and took a few faltering steps backwards, losing his balance and falling over the railing on to the cold, unforgiving marble floor below. Bruce had tried to grab him but the human poo on his dirty mits made him lose his grip.

He stood there for what seemed an eternity before slowly peeking over the railings.

'Alfred?' He ventured.

Alfred was sprawled on the floor below face down, in the centre of the family coat of arms mural. His arms and legs were in unnatural looking positions and blood was spreading quickly across the floor. There was no way a man of his advanced years could have survived a fall of that magnitude. Bruce didn't have the courage to go down and check. He slowly made his way back to Robin's room.

When Bruce got there, he saw the scene before him. Robin was lying on his side, looking as violated as someone who has no idea of the concept can be, surrounded in human muck. A sober moment of reflection hit him.

'What have I done? I've become a monster.' He began to sob. 'I've killed two people, one my oldest friend and raped my disabled sidekick.'

After fighting back tears, he approached Robin with a disturbed look on his face.

'I'm so sorry buddy, I've been selfish, uncaring and reckless. The police will never let us be together after this. The Riddler, sure they could overlook that. But Alfred, no way would they ignore him. They'll take you away from me and I'll end up in Arkham Asylum with all the scumbags I've worked so hard to put away, tried so hard not to be like. I have failed.'

Bruce moved towards Robin and took the pillow he'd been crying in to from under his head.

'I'm so sorry, I love you.' Bruce wept.

He climbed on top of Robin, who was still grinning his empty grin, and put the pillow on his face, pressing down with all his might, all his love. Robin was initially unresponsive, then began to struggle. Flailing about ineffectually with impaired limbs. One hand found Bruce's masked face and grasped at it desperately, but Bruce persisted. Eventually the grasping got weaker and weaker, until Robin's arm fell to his side and he was forever still.

Bruce relaxed, exhausted. After he was finished parting with the tears he needed to shed, he headed to the houses' library and pulled the secret book to reveal a keypad. He entered the password to open the secret door to the bat cave and went in. He retrieved his utility belt, took a mournful look around, and threw the main power switch to the 'OFF' position. The door closed behind him as he left, not to be reopened for a long time.

Bruce sat cross legged on top of the long table in the main dining hall. He was naked but for his Batman mask. The portraits of his ancestors and contemporaries lining the walls looked on disapprovingly. His utility belt was strapped tightly around his neck, the winch wire attached to one of the old chandeliers hanging gracefully, but ominously from the ceiling. He took a deep breath and unsheathed the ornamental dagger laid on the table before him. He looked to the ceiling and grimaced as he plunged the dagger in to his abdomen and cut across, his intestines spilling forth like a dropped can of spaghetti. He dropped the dagger and pressed the button on his utility belt that ascended him to the ceiling, his entrails following and dangling in his wake. He struggled for a few moments before jerking to a final end. His body cast a terrible shadow as it hung there, like some morbid angel. The coroner would have his hands full tomorrow.


End file.
